rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trakked/Creepypasta Rap Battles 4: The Observer vs. Firebrand.
Ah, the fourth battle, the first royale of the series! Two of slendy's proxies against eachother, what paradise. All verses are written by me. Here we go. Firebrand: Underlined Observer: This font CREEPYPASTA RAP BATTLES! FIREBRAND! VS! THE OBSERVE- *static* Observer Let's start this battle! Observer's comin' in hot! You're about to be branded, Fire, I am a juggernaut! I'm the right hand man of slenderman, you cannot compare to me! Let me think of one word to describe you: homosexuality! You say that your the rogue god, or was that just hyperbole? I'm the bane of your reality, and i'm against a God wannabe? You're an ant, i'm a killer bee, I'm great, you're crappy! This "escapee"? Scrappy! You're as quiet as a mouse, i'm a banshee! Firebrand Let's think of something worse than your rhymes, oh wait, that's impossible! This irresponsible idiot is just another obstacle! This guy won't stop whining, and they call me The Stubborn? Get ready, I'll make you shudder, you and your friends will suffer! He knows what I have done, but I still commit my crimes, "ooh, i'm scary, i stalk people!" I've heard that shtick a million times! You've seen me, I'm a dangerous one, don't go away, i'm almost done! I've angered the Administrator, but the night has only just begun! DeadHead (Crossed out text) You idiot proxies don't scare me! I only rhyme for slenderman! You guys are just disgraces, while i am a pure gentleman! I'm the scarier of the three of us, better just face it! Your scariness? You misplaced it! Your pride? I'll erase it! I'll verbally destroy you! These are things you cannot see! You idiots just seem bossy compared to this overlord nazi! Since WW2, I've been using verbal kamikazes! Compared to me, you're sloppy! These zombies have been naughty! Persolus (Italics) I've been alone for years, but now I finally get to spit, against idiots three, you're getting burned by the hermit! Over the years, I've caused tears, But now i'm kinda sleepy, the White Bishop is coming to you, you three are not even creepy! Hence the name "Creepypasta", you lack the first part, You fellows better get ready, i'll tear you apart! I'm almost done with my raps, and no-one knows my identitity! Unlike some imbeciles, you can't defend against me! Kate The Chaser (Bold) STOP THE YELLING! You're making me angry! Now 'ya old geezer, don't be so hasty! Compared to me, you're all babies! You four will never have safety! You idiots are crazy, your designs just seem lazy! Don't go into the woods, so hazy, I'LL PLUCK YOU ALL LIKE DAISIES! Slenderman (�������� ��������) �� ������������������ ������ ������, ������ �������� ���� ������ ������ ���������� ����? �� �������������� ������ ������ ������ �� ������������, ������ ������ ������ �������������� ����? �� �������� ������������ ������ ������ ���� ������ ���������� �������� ��������������������������, �� ������ �������� ������������'�� ������������������, ������ ������ �� ���� ������ ��������������������! ���� ������ ���������������� ���������� ����? ������ ������'�� �������������� ���� ���� ������������ "����������!" ������ ������������ ��������, ������ �������� ������ ��������, �� ���������������� ������������ ������ �������� ��������! ������ ������ ������������ ������ ��������������������, ������ �������� ������ �� ��������������������������, �� �������� ������������ ������ ������ ��������������, �� �������� ������������ ������ ���� ���������� ��������������������! WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts